Our Final Stand 3: The Newcomer
"Who are you?" Moonlight asks, still scared. "Oh, no one you need to know... yet." He answers. "I just came to let you out, you guys being the heroes of the Earth, it's probably better to not be stuck in a room." He moves backwards, and there actually is a door. "Well," Robloxian half-smiles. "Than- wait, where is he?" We all look around. The guy disappeared. Lillie shrugs. "Can we just leave and figure out where we are?" I slowly walk outside the door, then stare out, confused. "What's wr- oh my god." Ray gasps. "It's-" "Our old base." Dragon cuts off his sentence. I gently kick the door leading to a hallway. The door crumbles to pieces where I kicked it. "Well." I mutter. "Perfect. The house is falling apart." Henriot looks at Moonlight. "Y'know, I just realized we never asked this... where are your wings?" Moonlight blinks, and her wings appear. "It's too hard walking around with your wings folded all the time." She explains. "So we just make them disappear until we need them." Her wings poof out of existence again. I walk out of the room into the hallway, and open the first door. "Hey Lillie!" I call. "Do you still want the blood that you lost when you died? Cuz, well, it's still here." Moonlight poked her head in through the door. "I cast a small spell to hide the base." She grins. "Turns out, a side affect is preserving everything left behind. Well, some things anyway." We slowly explore the base again. Turns out, most of our items that we left behind are still there. My transformation circle that I used to transform the weapons is still there, and most of the small things we left. We're all in the living room-looking room, and Lillie goes back upstairs. "I'm going to check out the room with some light." She explains. 5 seconds later, there's yelling. Instead of running upstairs, I teleport. "What's wrong Lillie?" I ask. "This book randomly appeared and it scared me, sorry if I made you worried." She answers. I pick it up, and become visibly uncomfortable. "This is called 'All Known Demons.'" I think to myself. I turn to the first page, and start reading it aloud. Xavier and James Hawkins Xavier and James Hawkins are tribrid brothers who's locations are unknown. The only idea of where they are is an unlikely one, and it is difficult to get there. First, you would have to die. You will be teleported to a platform. There are two doorways. One is made of red bricks, and has cobwebs and blood around it. The other is made of white and yellow bricks, and has flowers and a dove sitting on the top. Behind you is a doorway that's locked up, made of green bricks. It leads back to Earth, where you'll never go again. Then, before (or after it you think it's easier) a demon named Starfright directs you to go to Heaven or Hell, you must try to jump into the hole behind her. The hole is about 3 metres across. That is where Xavier and James are rumoured to live. Unfortunately, the hole is bottomless, and Starfright is VERY aggressive. If you were going to try to jump into the hole, but you were going to go to Heaven, the chances are, you're going to Hell. There are no known times that someone actually made it. "Well." I sigh. "Looks like we're going to the place I hate the most... The Border." "Why do you hate it?" Robloxian asks. "One word dude. Angels." Henriot becomes confused. "But you usually avoid each other, don't you?" I roll my eyes. "Suuuurre. I swear, they purposefully look for a demon wandering around there just to taunt him or her." Ray laughs nervously. "AAAAAANYWAY." He interrupts. "Let's go! Seriously, let's go before we start thinking up horrible things that could happen." Moonlight nods, then summoned in a portal. She walks in, and we all follow. I look around. I spot the Angel Leader. "Oh frick." I mutter. "Leaveleaveleav-" "OH LOOK!" The Angel Leader points. "SweetPsycho and her friends. Didn't know you had any!" The other angels with her laugh. "Shut up, Rose." I hiss. "You BETTER leave before me and Moonlight here get mad." "Ohh, Moonlight!" She laughs. "Enjoy your life in HELL after we BANISHED you from Heaven!?" Moonlight twitches. My short temper ignites. I start trying to calm down. "Well, Rose." I grin. "You probably shouldn't be here. Interacting with demons is against the law." She rolls her eyes. "I made the rules." Henriot coughs. "Why don't you guys just avoid-" "SHUT UP, MORTAL!" Rose screams. Me and Moonlight snap. I become corrupted. Moonlight switches forms. "DIE!" I screech. I charge, but she knocks me back. Rose groans. "You suc-" Moonfright claws her back open. I throw a dagger. One of the other angels block it. I start spam throwing daggers. "DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" I scream. A armoured angel knocks me down. I start hissing like crazy. Dragon clearly is alarmed. "We gotta help." He says to Robloxian and Henriot. "Um." Henriot mumbles. "They're probably f-" "GET ON THE GROOOOUND!" An angel guard yells at Moonfright, shocking me and her with bolts of electricity. "Forget it." Henriot says angrily. "Attack." He summons in an army of creatures. Dragon turns into a water dragon. Robloxian charges up his elemental powers. An angel looks over, and yells in surprise. "THEY'RE NOT MORTAL!" He yells. "OF COURSE WE'RE NOT!" Robloxian screams, throwing a huge boulder and crushing the angel. "C'MON GUYS!" Dragon screeches, and blasts huge amounts of water, drowning some angels. Henriot orders the army to attack the angels, then picks up a diamond longsword and charges too. Robloxian is summoning in boulders and throwing them. Lillie and Ray are just using their abilities and killing off a lot of angels. After about 10 minutes, most of the angels have died. Moonlight looks around, and calls out. "Guys! I found the hole!" We run over, and it seems to go down forever. "Have you ever gone down there SweetPsycho?" Dragon asks me. I shake my head. "It's rumoured to be bottomless. Even Starfright wouldn't even THINK about going down, and she's the second-most brave person I've met." Moonlight starts counting down. "On 1, we jump in. Ok?" Everyone nods. We all start counting too. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1..." We all fall into the hole. Falling... falling... and falling....... =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 4: Our Final Stand 4: Who Are You? Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Our Final Stand Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s)